


New Vessel? I think not.

by LAMP_Sanders21



Series: Destiel Fluff and Smut [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Destiel Fluff, Fluffy Destiel, Funny, Jimmy Novak - Freeform, M/M, Vessel, cute Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas falls about getting a new, female vessel so Dean will love him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Vessel? I think not.

Castiel materialized behind Dean. Dean tried his best not to smile at the milinia old Angel, of whom he'd developed a crush on.   
"Hello, Dean." Castiel spoke, with his normal, rough voice.   
"Hey, Cas. What's up?"   
"I want to talk to you and Sam." Cas said. Dean smiled and led him to Sam. Sam smiled.   
"Hey, Castiel." He said. Cas smiled.   
"Cas wants to tell us something." Dean said. Cas nodded. Sam and Dean looked at him intently.   
"Go ahead." Sam said.   
"I want to get a new vessel." He said. Dean's face fell for a second, but he quickly composed it.   
"Why? Why not just keep Jimmy. I mean, he did die for you." Dean said. Sam nodded.   
"I'm just not feeling this vessel. Is really like to get a different one. It is for personal reasons." Castiel said. Dean and Sam both nodded.   
"Okay, we both support your decision." Sam said. Dean swallowed hard. He had become very fond of that vessel. He knew in the back of his mind that he was gay, he just didn't want to come out. In the blink of an eye, he was gone.  
The next day, the boys had found Meg. Dean and Sam were talking amongst themselves and Meg and Cas were talking. Cas explained to her his idea, although he hadn't acted on it yet.   
"Why, and don't give me a bunch of bull, I want you to be truthful." she said.   
"A demon wants me to be truthful?" Cas scoffed. She nodded. "Okay, then. I'm in live with Dean and I don't know how to tell him. I've decided it'd be easier if my vessel was a woman." Cas stated. What Cas didn't know, was that Dean had heard it all. Dean felt tears prick his eyes as he entered the room.   
"Cas, can I talk to you. Alone." He said. Cas shot a look to Meg who just shrugged, then he nodded.   
"O-of course." Cas mumbled. Dean and Castiel walked into the other room, where Dean pulled Cas into a kiss. Castiel was surprised. More than surprised, actually. Dean pulled away and looked into Castiel's eyes.   
"I love you like this. I guess it doesn't matter if I'm ready or not, but I'm gay. And I've fallen for a perfect blue-eyes Angel named Castiel. I love you, Cas. Don't change. Ever." He said. Cas pulled Dean into a tight hug and Dean hugged back.   
"I love you."   
"I love you, to." 


End file.
